Charge pumps use a switching process to provide a DC output voltage larger or lower than its DC input voltage. In general, a charge pump will have a capacitor coupled to switches between an input and an output. During one clock half cycle, the charging half cycle, the capacitor couples in parallel to the input so as to charge up to the input voltage. During a second clock cycle, the transfer half cycle, the charged capacitor couples in series with the input voltage so as to provide an output voltage twice the level of the input voltage. This process is illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b. In FIG. 1a, the capacitor 5 is arranged in parallel with the input voltage VIN to illustrate the charging half cycle. In FIG. 1b, the charged capacitor 5 is arranged in series with the input voltage to illustrate the transfer half cycle. As seen in FIG. 1b, the positive terminal of the charged capacitor 5 will thus be 2*VIN with respect to ground.
Charge pumps are used in many contexts. For example, they are used as peripheral circuits on flash and other non-volatile memories to generate many of the needed operating voltages, such as programming or erase voltages, from a lower power supply voltage. A number of charge pump designs, such as conventional Dickson-type pumps, are know in the art. FIG. 2 shows a 2 stage, 2 branch version of a conventional Dickson type charge pump that receives Vcc as its input voltage on the left and generates from it an output voltage on the right. The top branch has a pair of capacitors 303 and 307 with top plates connected along the branch and bottom plates respectively connected to the non-overlapping clock signals CLK1 and CLK2. The capacitors 303 and 307 are connected between the series of transistors 301, 305, and 309, which are all diode connected to keep the charge from flowing back to the left. The bottom branch is constructed of transistors 311, 315, and 319 and capacitors 313 and 317 arranged in the same manner as the top branch, but with the clocks reversed so the two branches will alternately drive the output.
VTH-cancellation pumps can be used to replace the traditional Dickson charge pumps with diode connected switches for better efficiency and strong IV characteristics, because the VTH-drop in each stage of a Dickson charge pump is offset by boosting the gate of the transfer switch to a higher voltage through an auxiliary pump. However this kind of architecture has an inherent reverse leakage issue when the pump is supposed to deliver very high currents, such as where a large capacitance is instantaneously connected to the output of the pump. The reverse leakage issue hampers pump recovery time and causes power loss. Consequently, such VTH-cancellation pumps could benefit from ways to reduce this revers leakage problem.